Quidditch? Who Cares!
by mackgirl
Summary: Oliver is having trouble concentrating on the game. Written for the Hogwarts Online daily prompt.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. I am just playing in her world_

_This was written in response to the daily prompt at the Hogwarts Online forum. The prompt was blunder._

**Quidditch? Who Cares!**

Oliver flew around the goal posts as he kept an eye on the Harpies' chasers. The score was close, 80 to 70 in favor of the Harpies and Oliver was determined to not let them get to far ahead. Unfortunately for Oliver, Quidditch was the farthest thing on his mind at the moment. His heart was just not into the game anymore, not like it had been when he was a student at Hogwarts. Hell, it wasn't even like it had been when he was a reserve player last year. Jameson, the team Captain, had tried to make it seem like Oliver had earned the spot of starting Keeper, but in reality Puddlemere's starting Keeper was a Muggle-born and she was currently in hiding.

He watched as the one of the Chasers, he had no idea what her name was but it didn't matter since she was probably just a replacement like Oliver was, appear to go towards the far right hoop. Oliver quickly flew in that direction, then tried to change directions as the quaffle went towards the middle post instead, but Oliver had been unable to stop it. Once the quaffle was back into play, Oliver once again tried to concentrate on the game.

Instead, his thoughts wondered to Alicia who had been hiding out in one of his families' secluded hunting cabins since the war began. Oliver still remembered the fear in Alicia's eyes when she had appeared at his flat with no idea where to go, but unwilling to register with the Ministry for being a Muggle-born. Oliver had immediately gone to his father, who in turn not only gave Oliver the use of one of the more secluded hunting cabins, but also placed several of the old Gaelic wards around the place. To help appearances, Oliver had stopped renting the flat and had moved into the small cabin with Alicia.

Cheers rang up from the crowd before Oliver realized that the quaffle had been thrown through one of the posts. Instead of being upset however, Oliver's thoughts turned back to Alicia. While Oliver was able to leave the small cabin, Alicia was not. She had been forced to stay inside the tiny, one room cabin that had only enough room to turn around in for almost a year now.

"Wood!" Jameson shouted causing Oliver's attention to turn to the teams' Captain. "What's gotten into you!"

"Sorry!" Oliver shouted, before Jameson flew off again.

Then, to make things more crowded Katie had shown up at the cabin one night a few weeks ago. When her parents had been killed, she had hidden at Fred and George's flat above their shop. It had been working out, even if it had been extremely dangerous to be hiding on Diagon Alley, but then Fred and George had to go into hiding themselves and had been unable to take Katie. Katie had made her way to his parents' house and his father, having met Katie several times before, told her how to find the cabin.

This time Oliver managed to spot the quaffle but once again had not been able to reach it in time. Jameson called a time out, and flew up beside Oliver.

"What's going on Wood? You've never made so many blunders before in your life!" Jameson inquired.

Oliver shook his head at Jameson, "I just can't get into the game. Sorry mate."

Jameson smirked, "You and everyone else are on edge. Let's just try not to lose to badly."

Oliver nodded in that he understood before Jameson added, "And Wood? When this is all over with, you had better be back to your Quidditch obsessed self."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle a little as the game resumed. He was able to stop the next few quaffles before his attention wondered once again. This time to the events that had happened earlier. Harry had broken into Gringotts, and just like everyone else Oliver had been trying to figure out what that meant for the war. Katie swore that it meant that the end was coming soon, but Oliver wasn't so sure. They had been living in this terror for so long it seemed so hard to believe that there could be an end to it all.

The quaffle coming towards him brought Oliver back to the present and he was once again able to prevent it from going into the hoop. Just as Oliver tossed the quaffle to one of his teammates, he saw them standing to the side of the pitch.

Forgetting the game completely, Oliver left his goal posts just as the quaffle was once again thrown towards them. Jameson, noticing Oliver flying off the pitch, chased after him.

"You better have a good excuse for that!" Jameson shouted has he pulled up next to Oliver.

Oliver pointed to Angelina, Katie and Alicia standing on the side of the pitch, "Two of those girls are supposed to be in hiding. The fact that they are here means only one thing."

"What's that?" Jameson inquired.

Oliver smiled, "The end of the war."

Instead of returning to the game, Jameson dropped his bat and followed Oliver to the ground, the game forgotten.

"Harry just showed up at Hogwarts!" Angelina shouted, "They are getting ready to make a stand at the school. We have to get to the Hogshead before it's too late."

Oliver hopped off his broom while Jameson motion to the game in play, "Thanks to all your blunders we're losing anyway. I'll get our team and the Harpies and meet you at Hogwarts."

"See you there Jameson," Oliver stated before following Angelina, Katie and Alicia off the pitch.

"Just save some for us!" Jameson shouted to their retrieving figures before flying back up into the sky.


End file.
